1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical circuit connections and more specifically to electrical connectors such as those used primarily on printed circuit boards for interconnecting such circuit boards with other components of an electrical circuit.
2. Prior Art
It is believed that the present invention is profoundly unique. It involves the use of piezoelectric materials to mechanically enhance the electrical circuit connection of devices such as printed circuit boards and mating connectors. An examination of the prior art has failed to show any prior issued U.S. patents which involve the use of piezoelectric materials to mechanically enhance electrical circuit interconnections. The only prior art which is deemed to be of merely general interest is a Russian Inventor's Certificate No. 637,901 issued in 1978. This Inventor's Certificate discloses a contact structure which includes a sleeve designed to expand upon overheating of the connection due to the high resistance. The expansion serves to increase the contact pressure. However, the sleeve is not of a piezoelectric material but rather of a polyamide resin material. Furthermore, the expansion of the sleeve is not controllable but is due entirely to overheating. On the other hand, the present invention involves a novel contact structure in which mechanical expansion of a piezoelectric coating, as a result of a selectively applied voltage thereto, increases the integrity of an electrical connection. The applicant knows of no more relevant prior art in the form of issued patents or otherwise.